Hogwarts 5th House
by kittycatz22
Summary: The summer before Harry's fourth year he learns some things. This starts a chain reaction that will effect the whole wizarding world.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Long ago in the time of the Founders there were five houses at Hogwarts. This fifth house had no name. It changed according to the head of house. It disappeared from recognition shortly after the last of the founders died. Now it is returning.

This is not the only thing returning to the wizarding world. Creature Inheritances are activating. Anyone over 17 who has a chance is suddenly going through there change. Anyone under 17 can have the goblins activate the change for them.

Harry Potter is the start of our story. He is the reason the changes will happen. He doesn't know it yet but he will save the Wizarding World from itself. Or he just might disappear after his fourth year. You the reader get to decide a lot of his fate.


	2. Inheritance test

Inheritance Test

Harrison James Potter

Regent to House Weasley

Heir to House Potter

Heir to House Black

Heir to House Lupin

Heir to House Evans

Heir to House Flamel

Heir to House Emrys

Heir to House Peverell

Heir to House Pendragon

Heir to House Gryffindor

Heir to House Hufflepuff

Heir to House Ravenclaw

Heir to House Slytherin

 _Abilities_

Parseltongue

Parselmagic

Oclumency

Eidetic Memory

Wandless Magic

Animagus

 _Creature Inheritance_

Kitsune

 _Blessings_

Soul Mates

Familiar Bond


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry was sitting on his bed in his room. Well what the Dursley's called a room. He didn't call it that.

Anyways he had just finished the list of chores that the Dursleys had given him and was reading the letter that Sirius had sent him.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I hope you are doing well. I am. I won't tell you where I am in case someone else is reading your mail. I just wanted to check in on you._

 _How are Ron and Hermione? They are great friends. You guys should have Marauder nicknames._

 _Buckbeak is good. He's enjoying the sun where we are._

 _Sirius_

 _I Solemnly Swear I am up to no Good_

To say the letter was short and sweet would be an understatement. He didn't quite understand why he did the phrase at the end and then it hit him.

He smiled and pulled out his wand, tapped the paper and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

As soon as he finished the phrase the letter changed into another one.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _If your reading this than you figured out what I was hinting at._

 _I can't write much just because the paper needs to stay the length of the first letter._

 _Go to Gringotts and take an Inheritance test. Have them remove anything they want form your person and heal whatever is needed. Pretty much just let them do their own thing._

 _Also get copies of your parents wills. Don't do a public reading. That way you can surprise people when you give some and not others there items._

 _Love Sirius_

After reading the letter he started to plan.

Harry's plan was very simple. He took one of the many backpacks abandoned by Dudley and packed the things from under the floor board and then when the Dursley's were asleep went and picked the lock on the cupboard under the stairs and removed what he wanted from his trunk. He made a list of the things he was leaving so he could replace them

His next stop was the attic. He knew from past summers that there were things that there was a trunk that could shrink in there and held some of his mom's things. Also in the attic were things he was sure that his relatives didn't know about.

He took the books that belonged to someone other than his relatives to the trunk. He also put all the bone china and the crystal glasses. He did a quick look through and took the family albums that Aunt Petunia obviously didn't want any more considering how long it seemed they had been up here.

Once the trunk was packed he shrunk it and put it in the backpack.

He wrote a quick letter telling the Dursleys he was leaving and not returning. Then he grabbed Hedwig.

Outside he called for the Knight bus and took it to the Leaky Cauldron. There he snuck in and out into the alley before anyone noticed him. He then put his invisibility cloak on and walked to Gringotts where he waited for them to open there doors for the day.


	4. Potter Vaults

Potter Vaults

 _Family_

G: 224,137,626,259,373

S: 493,021,510,296,637

K: 271,614,164,062,652

 _Investments_

G: 56,034,406,564,843

S: 123,255,377,579,159

K: 67,903,541,015,663

 _Heir_

G: 14,008,601,641,210

S: 30,813,844,393,539

K: 16,975,885,253,915


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry was the first one in the bank when the doors opened.

He removed the invisibility cloak and walked up to one of the tellers.

"I need to see the Potter Family account manager."

The goblin looked down at him and said, "Name?"

"Harry Potter"

The goblin hopped down from his seat and said, "Follow me." Then he walked of down a hallway.

He opened a door and led Harry inside.

"Griphook will be with you shortly."

He then left Harry alone in the room. Harry took a seat and waited for Griphook.

Just then Griphook entered.

"Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?"

"I need an Inheritance test and then anything else you deem necessary for me."

"Of course."

He then went over to a cabinet and removed a bowl, knife, parchment, quill, and a potion. He poured the potion into the bowl and had Harry place a few drops of blood in the bowl. Once that was done he placed the tip of the quill in the potion. When the potion had been absorbed he placed the quill on the parchment and waited. When the quill was done writing he read it and then handed it to Harry and left the room.

When Griphook returned he had twelve ring boxes.

"These are your rings as the new lord of all the houses. You need to put them on to claim the titles and everything that entails. The family magic will remove and blocks, spells, and potions that may be on your person."

With that he pushed the boxes towards Harry who put them on one at a time.

Each time he felt a little bit more pain until he had all twelve on and was collapsed on the floor from the pain of all the blocks, spells, and potions being removed from his person.

Once he was no longer in pain he got off the floor and sat back in the chair.

"I took the liberty to document all the things that your family magic removed from your person."

With that said he handed Harry another sheet filled with the things removed and who placed them there.

"Now I think that we should activate your creature inheritance. Once yours is activated others in the Wizarding World will come into there's as well as long as they are 17 or older."

"Why would me coming into mine make it so for others?"

"You're Lord Pendragon. When there were no more Lord Pendragons the creature inheritances became dormant. Now that a Lord Pendragon has returned they will return as well. Not everyone will come into their inheritance though. Only those deemed by magic able to handle it will be able to."

"Alright then go ahead."

Griphook then pulled a potion out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry swallowed it in one go. The transformation wasn't as painful as the removals by the family magic's.

Once finished Harry had Fox ears on the top of his head and six fox tails. On top of that he no longer needed his glasses and had grown some. His hair was still unmanageable but had highlights that seemed to change color with his mood.

"Wow. Is there anyway to hide these from the public? Only I don't need to have everyone know just yet."

"I believe there is a camouflage stone in one of your many vaults. You can go look for it after we finish here. Now I had your other account managers collect the papers that you might like to look at and told them to bring them here. They should be here shortly but while we wait here is the Potter information."

He handed over a stack of papers to Harry.

The first sheet was how much money was in each vault and who had access to them. The second was all the investments. The third was his properties. The fourth was a list of everything else that was in the vaults.

"Thank you. I was told to ask for a copy of my parents wills. Also to not have a public reading. I will discreetly make sure that the recipients of the wills receive the items in time with no one the wiser."

"Of course."

With that Griphook got up and pulled to folders from the cabinet.

"Here you go. Just let us know what we can do when ready."

"I will."

Just then eleven Goblins came in and dropped of stacks of papers. The papers were the same for the Potter info only for the eleven other titles he now held.

"Is there a way you can make me a portkey to one of the properties I own? I would like to move into one right away."

"I can. Any property in specific?"

"One that no one will think to look for me at. Small no more than four rooms. Private. I would like to not have any neighbors if possible. A fireplace I can hook up to the floo network. To leave only and not allow people to enter that way. Also a ward to keep the ministry from noticing if I do magic. No house elves."

"I will look through your properties while you visit your vaults and decided on one. While you are down there pick a piece of jewelry to be your portkey. I will use that and male a password portkey for you and make it so only you can remove it. That way you can get to the property whenever."

"Thank you. If you can call a goblin to accompany me to my vaults I would be ever so grateful."

With that said he gave Griphook the lists of his properties and headed out to meet the goblin that would take him to his vaults.

He went to the Potter family vault first. He figured he would hit up only the family vaults today and then come back for the others another time.

Inside he found a trunk that had multiple compartments. It was a nice dragon hide green with black metal edges and family crest on it. The trunk had ten compartments, a feather light charm, and shrunk.

The Black Family vault was next.

There were some questionable items in there but he found a chain he liked that he could put all his lordship rings on and hide.

In the Lupin vault he found a ring he liked that he would use to make the portkey.

In the Evans vault he found a surprise.

There was a letter from his mom.

 _Dearest Harry,_

 _If your reading this then I must be dead. You also must have taken up the mantle of Lord Evans._

 _I'm so sorry that I could not be there to tell you earlier._

 _I made a contract that involves you. I had a friend who married Lord Nott. She had a boy named Theo Nott. To protect him in the future we made an absolute contract between the two of you._

 _I'm so sorry for this._

 _It was the only way. Once you know of the contract a choker will appear on him this shows that he belongs to you._

 _Treat him well._

 _Love Your Mom_

Harry was shocked but not surprised that his mom would try to protect a friend's child the only way she knew how.

While there he found a choker that he liked and decided to have Griphook make it a portkey for Theo Nott so in the future he could get to safety.

In the Flamel vault he found magical statues that were really magical creatures preserved and waiting for the right person. He was drawn to them. He was drawn to take one of each kind of creature with him. He put gloves on and placed the statues in the basket provided next to the shelfs. He then placed the basket in his new trunk.

The Emrys vault had books. He took the books on creature inheritances.

In the Peverell Family vault he found the stone Griphook had mentioned. He slipped it onto the chain that held the single ring that was all twelve rings magically combined to be one.

When the stone was on the necklace his ears and tail disappeared from view.

The Pendragon vault had self-updating maps of magical UK. He took those in hopes of using them in the future.

The Gryffindor vault was fun to go through. Just because he was a Gryffindor. He took the huge book on Hogwarts. It had all the rules and what classes were to be taught. Everything that went into making the school supposedly.

The Hufflepuff vault held thirteen empty journals. Each was a different color dragon hide. They were magically connected. It was a way to communicate with the person or persons who had the others. He took these.

The Ravenclaw vault held tokens in the shape of coins that Harry took. He had a huge bag full.

The Slytherin vault held a self-updating map of Hogwarts. It was just like the Marauders map.

After taking the map from the Slytherin Vault he headed back to the atrium.

Griphook was waiting for him when he got off the cart.

"Here is the ring I chose for myself. Also can you do the same for the choker? Only I just found out that I am in an absolute contract with Theo Nott and decided to switch his choker for this one. It will get him to safety if he needs it."

"Of course. I'll get right on them."

With that he created the portkeys and ensured that only Harry would be able to remove them.

"Now here they are. Also here is a letter with things I forgot to mention during our meeting. Also a card for any transactions you make either here or in the muggle world. I chose an Emrys Property. The password for both portkeys is Safe house."

With that Harry excepted the items.

"Thank you Griphook."

"Don't forget the floo powder."

He handed Harry a bag of floo powder.

With that done Harry said the password and left for his new home.


	6. Emrys Properties

Emrys Properties

Merlin's Keep

Merlin's Academy

Merlin Castle

Merlin Village

Emrys Manor

Magic Cottage


	7. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The home that Griphook had chosen for him was dirty. That was the first thought going through his head. And there was very little furniture.

The furniture was an easy fix. He shrunk it all and separated them by what he did and did not like. He kept one of the beds even though he didn't like it. It was a temporary fix.

He was tired and collapsed on the bed as soon as it was clean. He set an alarm to go off in two hours.

Two hours later he woke up and got to work.

He shrunk the bed and put it in the box with the rest of the furniture.

The next step was to clean all the rooms. He was glad he could use magic for this otherwise it would have taken a lot longer to clean. Once all the rooms were clean he did the color scheme of the rooms.

The living room was first. The fireplace was a mix of marble and redwood. The hardwood flooring was bamboo. The walls were a nice forest green with a silver trim. There was no furniture, curtains or carpets yet.

Next room was the kitchen. The counters were marble. A different marble than the fireplace in the living room. The tile backdrop was a sea blue. The walls were a little darker blue then the tiles with bronze trim. He placed some muggle kitchen appliances in there and had them run off magic. Again there was no furniture, curtains or carpets. There was also no food and no cooking utensils or serving items. There was nothing. The floor was bamboo. The cabinets were redwood.

The dining room had bamboo flooring. It was more a sun room. Lots of windows. It was a nice sunny yellow wall with a black trim. Nothing was in the room.

The library/office was next. It had the bamboo flooring. The walls were a nice deep red color with gold trim. No furniture was here but the built in bookcases. The bookcases were made of redwood. He put all the books he had on the shelves and then paced the magical animal figurines on a shelf as well.

He backtracked and put the floo powder on the mantle of the fireplace in the living room.

The master bedroom was next. He continued the bamboo flooring here. The walls were a Smokey grey with a sunset orange trim. There was no furniture in here. The walk in closet had the same bamboo flooring and here Harry put away his clothes. He hung up what was needed and threw out all the hand me downs from Dudley.

That's when he remembered the things from the Dursley's attic.

He placed the bone china and the crystal glasses in one of the cabinets in the kitchen. The books and phot albums were placed on shelves in the library/office.

The master bath had white tile flooring. The whole room was done in whites. The countertop was white marble and so was the giant bathtub. The cabinets were redwood. No towels or extra furnishings were in the room. He put his toiletries in here and continued to the next room.

The next room he did in a deep purple with black trim. Bamboo flooring in here. It had a connecting bath which was also white with marble countertop and redwood cabinets. The bathroom connected to the third room.

The third room had the same bamboo flooring as the rest of the house. The walls were a dusky rose pink with white trim.

The fourth room had bamboo flooring. The walls were a light brown with a green trim. The connecting bathroom was the same as the others.

The single half bath in the hallway was just like the others in the house.

There was the attic which he placed the boxes of furniture. He didn't do anything here.

The last room in the place was obviously designed in mind for animals. He did the same bamboo flooring as the rest of the house. The walls were a mixture of green, brown, and black. It was to look like a forest. The trim was also a mix of colors. The trim was a mix of silver, a shade of blue, and a shade of green. It was perfect for animals. Here he placed Hedwig's cage. He decided once he had furniture in here he would place the figurines here.

Once done he moved to the hallway. The floor was bamboo. The walls were a cream color with bright purple trim.

In the living room again he grabbed some floo powder and entered the fireplace to head to the Leaky cauldron.


	8. Merlin Cottage

Magic Cottage

4 Bedrooms

3 ½ Bath

1 Fireplace connected to Floo Network

Kitchen

Living Room

Master bath/closet

Sun Room/Dining Room

Office/Library

Attic

Pet Room

Forest of Marston Vale, Bedfordshire, South East England

Unplottable

Muggle Repellent


	9. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry had added an extra glamour to the way he looked so no one would jnow who he was.

Once in the Leaky Couldron he went up to the bar and asked Tom the bartender about furniture shops. Tom told him there were none in Diagon alley or anywhere else in the wizarding world.

So with that said he went outside and called the knight bus to take him to the Burrow. He would have one of the older Weasleys take him into the muggle world to help with his shopping.

Once he got off the knight bus he walked the short distance to the Weasley home.

Mrs. Weasley saw him first. She ran to intercept him.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow one of your adult sons for a little while. I need to go furniture shopping in the muggle world. As an underage wizard I can't shrink my purchases."

"I don't know."

"Well I'm sorry to say but it's not up to you. If they don't want to help then fine. But they need to be asked."

With that said Harry went to the door. He waited until he was invited in by and upset Mrs. Weasley.

Once inside Ron wanted to know who the stranger was.

"I don't know he didn't give me a name. He wants to talk to your older brothers."

"That's right. Of course you never asked for my name."

While they were talking all the others in the house had showed there faces.

Bill was the first to speak.

"What can we do for you sir?"

"I would like to have either you, Charlie or Percy accompany me into muggle London to go furniture shopping. I know this is strange but I am refurnishing small cottage and was told there were no furniture shops in Wizarding Britain. And since I'm an underage wizard I can not shrink my own purchases."

Everyone looked shocked at his answer.

Charlie was the next to ask him a question.

"Why did you choose us? And who are you?"

Harry took a second to think and gave a small lie with a truth.

"I was just recently employed by the caretaker of a large Lordship. This is due to the fact that I'm the same age as the future Lord. I am to become his right hand man when he takes up the Lordship. My employer at the moment is unable to take care of him. He found one of the boys cottages and with the Goblins help is making it a safehouse for his ward, his wards first mate and myself. I am to furnish it before the others arrive."

"Who is the future Lord?'

"I am sorry Ron but I am unable to give away and names without permission form said people."

"I'll take you. I work with the Goblins and if they are helping then everything is fine."

"I refuse to allow this."

Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley when she gave that outburst.

"Why?'

"I don't know who you or these people are. No child of mine will help you."

"I can give you my middle name if you would like. It's James."

"Only Harry Potter has a middle name of James in our year."

"Ron he is the only one in Gryffindor with that middle name. I never said I was the same house as you did I?"  
"Let's get going. I know just the place to take you. My friend works there. He tried to start a furniture shop in Diagon Alley but was unsuccesive."

With that said they walked outside and Bill side-along apparated them to the alley next to the shop.

The shop was a beautiful atigue furniture store.

Once inside Bill went in search of his friend while Harry browsed.

Harry found the couches for the living room first. Both were rosewood with black upholstery. They were comfortable to sit on and he could picture them in the room. They came with an atoman and two side tables that matched.

Next were the bar stools for the kitchen island. They were redwood. He took two.

Next was the bed frame for the matster bedroom. A cherry wood with a design that reminded him of his tails. There were matching side tables, chest for the foot of the bed, wardrobe and desk with chair.

He found some rugs next. One for each room that needed one. A nice green with snakes on the border. A cheery red with flames. Blue with silver highlights. Black with yellow highlights. A patterned one with maroon and gold as the main colors. And so many more.

The dining room set was next. It was a mahogany table with matching chairs. It even came with a bench.

Next was the office sets. He found two. One in a dark willow with matching chair. The other in a nice oak with matching chair.

He didn't do the other bedrooms because they were unoccupied at the moment and wanted Theo to choose his own bedroom set.

Once everything was payed for Bill shrunk the packages and they headed to a fabric store that held bedding and the like.

In this store Bill walked the isles with him. They found plenty of bedding sets that they both liked.

The first was in a dark blue that reminded Harry of the Hogwarts lake.

The next was a grey set that was the same shade of grey as the stones of Hogwarts.

The next was a red with a gold border.

Then there was a silver with a green border.

Ablue with a bronze border.

And a black with yellow border.

He also found towels for the kitchen and bathrooms.

The kitchen ones were white with a border of different foods.

The bathroom ones were a green set, a brown set, a purple set, and a blue set.

Next were the throw pillows for the couches. They were different sizes and diddent match.

Last were the two blankets for the back of the couches. One was an afghan done in red white and blue. The other was a warm, soft blanket with a dragon on it.

Once they were done here they went to a store that sold kitchen appliances and food.

Harry bought everything he would need here fast.

Once done They parted ways. Harry taking his portkey home and Bill apparating back to the Burrow.

Little did Bill or his siblings know just yet but he had slipped them coins. Thespecial coins that let them know that a Kitsune would like them to court him.


	10. Information

My muse for this story has left me for now. It wants me to combine Lord of Eleven and Hogwarts Fifth House. Each week I will be posting a new poll on my page. I am hoping that all my ideas can be fine tuned so the story I am trying to write will be able to be finished and then I can get back to the earlier ones. Or write more new ones. I am posting the poll as we speak.


End file.
